1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a molded motor including a stator wherein coils are molded in resin and to an electric vehicle using the molded motor.
2. Description of Related Art
A molded motor has been well known as an driving source for an electric vehicle, a washing machine and the like.
A molded motor includes a circular annular stator and a rotor disposed in an internal space defined by the stator and formed radially inside the stator. The stator is formed with teeth and coils wound around the teeth, in which the teeth and the coils are molded in a resin material. The rotor is operated to rotate about the axis of the stator.
Generally the stator and the rotor are packed in a case for the purpose of dust proofing and waterproofing (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-223866).